It is well known to provide storage units having vertical posts on which horizontally extending beams can be adjustably positioned at selected vertical heights. Shelves, planking, or pallets, etc. are supported by the beams to provide storage of articles. Placement of the beams at the required vertical spacing during assembly provides the purchaser with a storage unit which is highly efficient in storing the required articles while minimizing wasted space. Usually shelving, planking, or decking is either supported by the beams which extend between the vertical posts of the unit or shelves are supported by shelf clips mounted on the posts. Pallets are usually supported directly on the beams. Mounting openings spaced along the vertical length of each post receive attachment tabs on either the beams or shelf clips. Proper selection of the post mounting openings utilized locates the beams and/or shelves at the required spacing for maximum storage and minimum wasted space.
Certain storage units include vertical posts whose outer walls have mounting openings formed therein spaced along the length of each post to provide the vertically adjustable beam mounting. When such posts are positioned at the front exposed side of the storage unit, these mounting openings are exposed. Also, some posts include mounting openings having keyhole shapes or other configurations that require mounting of the post with one of its ends up and its other end down in order to provide proper securement of each beam or shelf clip to the post.
The prior art also discloses separate anti-lift clips as well as anti-lift tabs on the beam. Such anti-lift clips or tabs prevent or restrict an upward force from allowing inadvertent detachment of the beam or shelf clips. Separate anti-lift clips require an additional manufacturing operation which results in an additional cost. Anti-lift tabs which are mounted on the shelf or beam are conventionally received within a mounting opening adjacent the mounting opening which receives the attachment tab thereof that provides support of the shelf or beam on the post.
Attachment tabs of storage unit beams have heretofore been exposed on the beam ends without being protected during periods of nonuse. Thus, if the beam is dropped prior to or during assembly of the storage unit, the exposed attachment tabs are not protected.
Storage units as well as posts and beams thereof as generally discussed above are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 966,022; 1,050,154; 1,577,066; 2,815,130; and 2,909,289.